


Dr. phil THE LOST EPISODE creepypasta

by AriaGrill



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Dr. Phil (TV)
Genre: Creepypasta, Lost Episode, Satire, crappypasta, dr. phil - Freeform, dr. phil show, i was tried and drugged when I wrote this, this is a joke people, troll pasta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I always loved Dr. Phil... until I saw the lost episode</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. phil THE LOST EPISODE creepypasta

i've always been a fan of doctor Phil. It was the Maury for rich or white people or former famous people. As that seemed to be the only type of people who apered on the show. I would buy his books, brows the website, watch every new episode at 3pm, and even started a fanclub and made fanart. Until.... IT happened.

 

I was browsing shows on Netflix looking for some good horror to watch and then I saw it. Dr. Phil show on Netflix! I was estatsic as now I woundnt have to wait everday or it be hit-or-miss when looking for them online with crappy virsual and sound quality. I called my mother to tell her the AMAZING news. No answer... Her loss. I tell her when she gets home.

 

I went to select a episode but it showed ownly one.  
"CRAZY CRAZY CRAZY"  
IT DIDN'T have a episode or season list. I didn't think anything of it as Netflix does that sometimes. I brushed it off. I got off the char I was sitting in to make my self I snack. After I did that I sat back down in the chair with my dog spot. He, as always trying to get some of my food. I gave him some and presses PLAY on the Netflix player thingy

The episode begain as normal. A preview of the show. It showed a girl crying and theaudience ghasping in shock. That happens in almost every episode even when there is little to no reaction for the whole run. I dismissed it as good teliveion marking for drama. 

The good doctor came out. It paned to the audience. Not the normal audience of middle aged women, but... Men. Men ranging from 20 to 50....

 

he… he just stood there for a good three minutes 36.4543 scenconts…… I thought the screeen froze but the cheering still continued. I thought this was odd. he went on to monolog about what todays show was about. nothing out of the ordinary, a girl who was self detuctive, her overbearing parents, nothing out of the ordinary. it cut to the confesional pre show type thing were they start with they’re POV. it showed the girls step farther and he was… angry. not the normal sob face to make the girl feel bad about herself. the mom looked… depressed… almost as if she had been crying or afraid.

 

it then cut to the stage with only the girl and her father. her mother nowhere to be seen. the audio was far 2 distored for me to make out. what I could tell was goin on WAS the mother died by homocide inbeetween the pre show interview, and live filming. “what the fuck” I said aload. this isnt a intervention about the daughter… he does do murder cases sometimes but when they are coldcase. never something that happened during filming… the screen gliched out and cut to black untill five minutes before hand. when it came back… everyone… everyone was gone. “WELL THAT WILL BE GREAT FOR RATINGS!” he cheered. walking off on stage with his theam song playing in reverse. my mother came home shortly after, she apologised as she left her phone back here.

she saw the look on my face asking if I was okey and dr phil will be on at the end of the hour. I told her no, she asked why, I gave some bull excuse like I found a better show now. after that disturbing show, I will never watch it again.

**Author's Note:**

> if you couldn't tell this was a trollpasta (meant to be a joke). and this is the last time I will write when I'm sleep deprived and having bad mental side effects from new medication.


End file.
